


Starlit Soul

by NovelistAngel23



Series: A Star in the Dark [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you don't love me<br/>Just tell me you love me<br/>I'll give you what I need<br/>I'll give you all of me<br/>Even though you don't love me</p>
<p>--Wicked Games, The Weeknd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Soul

Eren looks so surprised. It’s almost comical. I would’ve laughed if the circumstances were different. If there were a mess all over his desk. If he’d broken another pen. If I’d shot back with a perfectly executed comeback.

Marco doesn’t seem to have any trouble laughing. He hides his giggles and Cheshire cat grin behind his fingers, and it only makes Eren more confused.

I just continue flicking my fingers between the knives laid out on the table. Been a while since we played with someone still alive. I should be thrilled.

Marco certainly is.

 

* * *

 

Marco holds Eren's head back as he writhes. He’s still screaming. Eren, I mean. Loud.

But Marco just smiles at me. Soft and warm. “Jean,” he murmurs. “Kiss me.”

I don’t protest, leaning over Eren's head to fit our lips together. I only pull away when he tries to deepen it, leaving a softer peck against his parted mouth. “Later,” I whisper.

It’s my birthday after all. And what he wants is what I want. We’re one and the same.

One soul.

 

* * *

 

We are synced, like music, like machines, like souls interlinked. When I think of something to do, he’s already asking if we can.

Carve a smile?

(

Over his chest?

/

A piece of his heart?

<3

Yours and Mine.

Ours.

+

2

1

 

* * *

 

I crash sometimes, and he complains.

Holds me and kisses me and caresses me and comforts me.

But the complaints are there, in the tenseness of his hands, in the rigidity of his lips.

“You hated him,” he whispers. “Why do you feel bad?”

“You liked him.”

“He was fun.”

“What kind of fun?”

There are no answers there. Only the tenseness of his hands. The rigidity of his lips.

Marco doesn’t much care for people anyway. He likes one thing and that is the power in his hands when he has his “fun.”

And me, he assures.

And me.

And us.

 

* * *

 

“Doesn’t it make you feel alive though?”

In a sense. It makes me remember I’m not dead.

Not alive.

Just not dead.

I lean into his touch though. I turn my head to kiss his palm. “You make me feel alive.”

Maybe it’s not a lie. And when he smiles (not his crazed one, this one is natural, this is the one he uses when I tell him that I love him, this is the one that he kisses me with), it is not a lie. I believe it’s not a lie.

“Make me feel your kind of alive then,” he breathes. “Show me what it feels like.”

 

* * *

 

It’s only when he gasps and arches beneath me that I really feel it. When he turns his head to whimper my name into my ear. That’s when I feel alive.

And that we truly are pieces of one another. Two bodies. And one soul.

One starlit soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Trouble in paradise!!
> 
> I was, uh, listening to The Weeknd, so please imagine Jean as the original version of the song in the summary and Marco as the cover by Coeur de Pirate, because the different styles speak MILES about their differences as characters in this, I'm TELLING YOU.
> 
> This uh... This was probably an unnecessary sequel/piece, but I had a lot of feelings about this AU and still so many ideas and I wanted to highlight their differences and revisit this universe again so... like you can pretend this part never happened if you want.
> 
> (So timeline wise, this is probably after they settled down but before they adopted Elias.)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! =D If you want to ask me questions or anything, my writing sideblog is novelistangel.tumblr.com. Thank you for reading! =D


End file.
